


Allsorts

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Community: kink_bingo, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and candy. (and if fluff were a kink, this would be it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allsorts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW kinkbingo square of "food". There is technically a spoiler for 7.10, but it doesn't reveal vital pieces of storyline information in any way (it’s almost “blink and you’ll miss” if you haven’t seen the ep). I imagine it being set mid-season 5.
> 
> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

Sometimes it’s just nice when everything in the world is peaceful.

There’s no apocalypse looming, no deals with devils over their heads, not even a hunt to sit in the back of them mind and remind them they’ve gotta start moving again - now. And if there is a hunt? Dean’s turned off their cells, and everything in the world can sit tight for at least a little while.

The nearby gas station had no pie, which left Dean questioning just what sort of half-assed American store it was in the first place, but Sam held up a transparent cellophane bag and inside were colourfully striped cubes and long pieces of red. Dean knows his face resembled kid-on-Christmas-morning.

Sam doesn’t _like_ licorice. Sam bitches when Dean insists it’s going in a bowl right alongside popcorn when he rents out _Porky’s II_ and forces his brother to watch it over and over again. So it’s pretty damn surprising when they’re back at the motel room and Sam takes a piece out, sticks it between his teeth and leans close to Dean.

Surprising, but he’s not gonna pass over a good opportunity. Dean leans up, tongue swiping over the piece of candy before he bites down gently, breaking away a piece and bringing it to his mouth, rolling the bitter-sweet taste around with his tongue. Sam leans back down again, pressing the remainder of the cube into Dean’s mouth and Dean chews slowly, eyeing Sam.

His brother’s got some endgame in mind, it’s never been any other way.

With no words spoken, Sam reaches into the bag to pull out another piece, and this time he feeds Dean with his hand, finger coming to rest on Dean’s closed lips. “Shh,” Dean adds, just ‘cause.

He still watches Sam as he eats this piece, eyes trailing over his face. He wonders if it’s another way for Sam to butter him up before dropping his want to say _“yes”_ or - worse - maybe he’s found Lucifer’s location. The licorice feels lodged in his throat.

“What?” Sam asks. His finger lingering on Dean’s lips slowly drops away.

Dean swallows, the taste of the candy lingering in his mouth. “Why the licorice? You hate the stuff.”

“Well…” He pauses, then gives a little shrug. “I don’t hate _you_.”

Dean can see heat rising on his brother’s neck, and can’t help but smirk. “Didn’t know you were the love-struck blushing virgin, Sammy.”

“Shut up,” Sam says, face down, but Dean can see him looking up through dark lashes.

 Now it’s Dean’s turn to reach over, past Sam, and reach into the bag, pulling out a strip of twisted red. “I know you don’t hate this stuff as much.” Though the 'hate' here is subjective, because he only eats it after Dean steals the popcorn and insists he choke down half a piece before giving it back.

Sam moves toward him, but Dean takes a step back. “Uh-uh,” he says, and that smirk on his face widens.

Whatever embarrassment Sam had before is gone now, and he looks at Dean in confusion. “You prefer eating on your own?” he asks.

Dean pretends to consider that for a moment before taking two step backwards, stopping only when the edge of the bed hits the back of his legs. Then he sits, slow, and puts the red licorice between his lips. “C’mon,” he manages around it.

Sam doesn’t move from where he’s standing

“Come on, Sam,” Dean says, patting the bed beside him.

When Sam doesn’t move after that, he lies back and stares up at the ceiling, twisting the candy around in his mouth. He’s always been more partial to the traditional, but red licorice has it’s perks - sweeter, and it melts softer on his tongue.

The bed dips and Dean can’t help his smile. Sam is right there, above him, and he shifts his legs between Sam’s so he’s practically being straddled right now. It doesn’t bother him as much as it may have once upon a time.

Sam leans down and brushes against the side of Dean’s lips, a soft, closed-mouthed kiss being placed there and does the same to the other side, lingering. Dean keeps sucking on the raspberry twister, eyes wide open when Sam looks at him again.

Then he leans down again, taking the licorice in his mouth. He sucks hard enough that Dean can hear the movement of saliva on the rubber-like substance, and it’s a whole lot hotter than he thought candy could ever be.

His hands move from the sheets and card through Sam’s hair, twisting in the locks and pulling their mouths together, candy just the right length to slot them together, a mixture of tongues and overwhelming sweetness.

If Sam hates licorice, it sure feels like he’s changed his mind right about now, the way his tongue moves around Dean’s mouth like he’s trying to chase any lingering flavour. All of it’s long gone before they move apart.

“ _Lady and the Tramp_ your romantic inspiration?” Dean asks him, hard breathing - pants, really - still being shared between them.

Sam rolls his eyes and moves to kiss him again.

Maybe there is an endgame, somewhere, but right now this is far enough.


End file.
